1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for distributing digital contents, such as digitized documents, audio, images, and programs, via a network to allow users to record the contents on recording media and to reproduce the recorded contents. In particular, the present invention relates to a system for protecting digital contents from unauthorized recording and reproduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, techniques for distributing digital contents, such as digitized documents, audio, images, and programs, via networks, such as the Internet, have been devised. The techniques allow users to easily record and reproduce the distributed contents.
While having an advantage that users can easily replicate digital contents, the techniques also have a problem that copyrights owned by authors of the digital contents can be easily infringed.